Straight Tequilla Night
by Byoken
Summary: A man walks into a bar....and what will he find.  Be kind this is my first posting.


_**Disclaimer I don't own either the chars or the songs in this fic, I just wanted to play with them for awhile :) **_

_**Straight Tequila Night**_

When I walked into the bar, I never expected to see her. It shocked me right down to my core. How could she be here? Why was she here? And a thousand other questions floated through my mind.

"So what can I get you, sir?" asked the bar keeper in southern American accent. He must have noticed my stare, because he started to smile.

"Does that girl come here often?" I heard myself ask.

"Yes if you really want to know she comes here a lot, she just loves to hear the music and dance," he replied "K 13 is her favorite song. If you play it you might have a chance."

"Really? Thanks for the advice. I just might do that." I continued to stare at her.

"Well tonight she is only sipping white wine, she is friendly and fun loving most of the time…but don't ask her on a straight tequila night. She'll start thinking about him then she's ready to fight. Blames her broken heart on every man in sight…on a straight tequila night." He almost sang to me while he started to wipe down the counter in front of him

"Do you know who broke her heart then?"

"Boyfriend, husband, does it really matter? She is a lovely girl and deserves better than what that low life did to her." He answered without saying anything about anything. This was starting to annoy me. Why is it that Bar Keeps never give a straight answer?

"Tell you what. Here's a glass of Chamblee and some quarters in change, maybe you can turn her love life around. Just remember her hearts on the mend, if you ever come back to see her again. Then maybe she wont need the salt and the lime anymore. Just don't ask her on a straight tequila night." He handed me a glass and a handful of quarters.

Maybe this was my chance? Do I dare take it and risk rejection? I found my legs already carrying me to the jukebox and placing the coins into the slot. My hands trembled as I hit the buttons k, one, and three. A slow country song started up.

'I got a funny feeling the moment the lips touched mine. Something shot right through me; my heart skipped a beat in time. There's a different feel about you tonight. It's got me thinking lots of crazy things. I even thought I saw a flash of light, it felt like electricity…'

"I love this song," said a voice behind me. It was her! She was standing right there to talk to the man who had played her favorite song and she looked a bit shocked to see her former professor in front her. "Professor Snape, I didn't know that you liked country music?"

"Good Evening, Miss Granger. I like the occasional country music song. They are always so true to their feelings. Would you care to dance?" I said taking her by the hand leading her to the dance floor, not giving her a chance to say no. This was it! What I had been waiting years for; a chance to tell her just how I felt about her. I am sure that the man that the Bar Keeper was talking about was Weasley. He never could have made her happy. I am not sure that I can, but at least I could try, which is more than Weasley ever did.

"So where is the rest of the trio this evening?" I asked trying to get her to tell me that she was free of those two dunderheads.

"Well Harry is overseas right now for the Quidditch World Championships in France….and well I don't speak to Ronald. We had a falling out of sorts that I don't wish to discuss." She answered, her back going stiff in my arms. What a cad I am? Bringing up him to her, when the Bar Keep warned me about such things!

"I am sorry to hear that Miss Granger…"

"Hermione….my name is Hermione. I feel like I am 11 years old again being called Miss Granger. After all, you did save my life in the Final Battle. It seems only right that you call me by my given name." She interrupted.

"Alright… Hermione," I started again trying her name out loud for the first time. "I am sorry to have brought that dunderhead up. Now tell me how you have been doing and just when you became so fetching a lady that all eyes are on you. They must all be thinking you are daft for dancing with such an old man… "

We continued this way all night; and many nights after. The Bar Keep was right, I was just what she needed to mend her broken heart. She never needed the salt or the lime again after that night.

fin


End file.
